Dark Kain
Personality Being Kain's dark side, he holds a powerful hatred towards Cecil, and his mission in The After Years is to kill him at any cost and seize Rosa for himself. He claims he is the "true" Kain and resents his other self, though he does not kill Kain after breaking free from him and overpowering him. While working with the Mysterious Girl, Dark Kain initially shows curiosity towards her identity and motives, but eventually tells her he does not care what she does with the Crystals as long as he can fight Cecil in exchange for them. Despite this, Dark Kain has several moments of compassion. He saves Porom's party from monsters, and tells the Baron guards accompanying him to Damcyan that they should value their lives, even though they are mind-controlled. Like Kain, he remains loyal to Baron as a country, claiming it was always his homeland. In his fight against Rosa and Edward, Dark Kain refuses to harm Rosa and any attempt to attack her will miss, indicating that he retains Kain's love for her. This may mean that he is only the embodiment of Kain's hatred and jealousy for Cecil, and while it takes precedence above acts of kindness, he is otherwise a good man towards others. Background Years after Final Fantasy IV, Kain trains on Mount Ordeals and eventually faces Dark Kain in combat, with Dark Kain emerging victorious and left to wander the world freely. Kain abandons his identity to find him. Starting out Right after defeating Kain and preparing to leave Mt Ordeals, Dark Kain was found by Yosuke and Kenzan. Despite a somewhat hostile start, Dark kain traveled with them so he could find Baron and Cecil. Along the way, the group found Chie and headed to Inaba to rest. Dark Kain began to grow annoyed of Yosuke at this point however, and began to become angry. After reaching Inaba, Dark Kain rested at Yosuke's. Tension flares The next day, Dark Kain followed Yosuke, Kenzan, and Chie to Junes. While there, Dark Kain briefly ran into a mysterious girl. The girl left to talk to Yosuke only for her to fall into a T.V. and into the T.V. World. Dark Kain ran over and followed the group into the T.V. World. However, Kain was unable to fight at full power in it due to the fog and was unable to help much. As they made there way through, Kain's temper began to show as he lashed out at Yosuke several times. When they confronted the girls shadow, Kain fought against it and helped kill it, enabling the girl accept it and gain a Persona. Due to this, Kain became more angry at the group, being similar to a shadow himself. The girl, named "Aki", became tired and they left only to end up in Burning Palmacosta. There they ran into more people and ended up at Martha's House. While there, Dark Kain descovered "Aki" was a boy named Yusei and lashed out at him before leaving into the Night. Dark Kain has since vanished into the Night. Betryal The following day, Jack was leaving with Yusei when Dark Kain appeared and dived at him, trying to take Yusei. Kain had briefly run into Yuan and desired to find Cecil from him. He also learned that Yusei and Yuan were allies and decided to take Yusei as a bargining chip. However, Jack resisted with Red Dragon Archfiend and was helped by Alice Liddle , Wasp, and Cynder. After a fierce fight, Kain fled where he ran into a Yuan doppleganger. The doppleganger pretended to be Yuan and convinced him to follow him. The two escaped into the sewers and headed to Sector Security where they stole a D-Wheel. Despite being chased, they managed to escape to Exodus before they were caught. There, Kain was instructed to meet with Doom Phantom and he did so. Not coninvced though, Kain watched him deal with Danny Fenton/Phantom who was escaping with Ruka. After watching Wiseman deal with them, he made a deal with him: Find Cecil and he'd kill Sailor Neptune. His end of the Bargin As nightfall settled in Neo Domino, Kain arrived in the city and discovered Salior Neptune in a diner. Without warning, he attacked. During the fight, Dark Kain managed to knock Jack Atlas down an was going to finish him when Kain Highwind showed up. Folowing a brief skirmish, Dark Kain was defeated but saved from the Zero Reverse by Kain and Jack Atlas. As he was saved, he returned to Kain and vanished forever. Combat As a guest character in The After Years, Dark Kain is a relatively strong character with the Jump ability, and is equipped with the Wind Spear and a full set of Mythril Equipment. Although Dark Kain has some MP, he has no skills or Band abilities to expend it on. He is available after the player completes Porom's tale for her Challenge Dungeon, and is a solo playable character in some sequences during Kain's Tale, where the story's perspective shifts between Dark Kain and the real Kain. In battle, Dark Kain is quick and fierce and tends to focus on using his Jump ability to his advantage. After making a pact with Doom Phantom, Dark kain has gained the power to use Cecil's Dark Knight skills, including Soul Eater, which is a wave of darkness, and Darkness, which gives a dark aura over his body and increases his power as well the ability to use Dark Jump. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Game Category:Naruto195 Category:Final Fantasy